Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California (soundtrack) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California is a soundtrack that has songs from the concert performed at Great Western Forum in Los Angeles, California of the same name. The soundtrack was released on CD and cassette on February 7, 2006 to stores. The songs on this album were taken from Barney & Friends episodes from Season 1-9 and Barney Home Videos (Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California and Can You Sing That Song?) added at the end. It was re-released Digital by Back Lot Music on December 18, 2018. Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt/Bob West) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California) # The More We Get Together (Audio Taken from: I'm a Builder) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: All About Me) # Ring Around the Rosie (Audio Taken from: Easy as ABC) # My Yellow Blankley (Audio Taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings) # Why Shall We Make Today? (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California) #Simple Simon (Audio Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Audio Taken from: On the Road Again) #A Rock N Roll Star (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music!) # What a Baseball Day! (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games!) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Audio Taken from: Barney's Band) # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Audio Taken from: It's A Happy Day!) # I'd Love to Sail (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) # Rock Like a Monkey (Audio Taken from: Barney's Let's Go To The Zoo) # Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Audio Taken from: Barney's Let's Go To The Farm) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: Let's Your Creativity Fly!) # Me and My Teddy (Audio Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # The Duckies Do (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) # Try and Try Again (Audio Taken from: Easy Does It!) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Can You Sing That Songs?) # Mr. Star (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks) # Someone to Love You Forever (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks!) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: All About Me) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 7, with Baby Bop, BJ and The Winkster's Vocals) Trivia * Audio from the Season 9 home video 'Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California ' and audio taken from episodes of Season 1-6 feature the Barney voice from Season 7-present recorded by Dean Wendt on the North American soundtrack, instead of Dean Wendt's Barney voice from Season 6-12. * The front cover of the CD where Barney wears the same circus top hat from the back cover of Barney's Super Singing Circus, Baby Bop play blow the party blower, BJ play the drum and the kids from Season 9 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Riff. In the back cover of the CD where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and the kids from Season 11 (David, Laura, Tracy, Melanie, Nathan, Ryan, Tyler, Marcos, Megan and Myra) appeared. * In the news from the parents section on the new Barney website (20-3-present), this album originally has 27 songs. However it was pushed back for 28 songs. Category:Fake Barney Albums Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Soundtracks Category:Season 9 Albums Category:2006